


Survival: The Road to Wall Rose Part 2

by Neopilot00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/pseuds/Neopilot00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the continuation of Tybalt and his attempt to make to Wall Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival: The Road to Wall Rose Part 2

Tybalt didn’t remember even falling asleep, but he remembered the sound that woke him. Heavy footsteps that sounded like thunder. For a moment Tybalt thought he had dreamed everything and that he was home and in his bed. The terrifying reality came quickly for him. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and the house shook,

“Damn it. No way they could have smelled me here” Tybalt yelled as he grabed his bag “ Looks like they haven’t found the cellar door. “he said walking towards the door.

            Tybalt opened the door hesitantly at first and then swung the door open as he jumped back. After a minute or two, Tybalt ran out the door. Looking back he saw a 15m titan destroying the house. Tybalt quickly fired his 3D gear and took off for the trees.

“Ha that stupid thing didn’t see me.” Tybalt said as he turned to look where he was going.” Ho shit…” He managed to say as a ten meter titan appeared and swatted him.

Tybalt had spotted the titan at the last minute. He was able to disconnect one of the cables and used the force of the glacing swat to throw him into the trees. Tybalt landed in the trees with a thud and shook the cobwebs out of his head. Tybalt knew he needed to remain conscious and keep moving. He checked himself over and then noticed with horror that all the food he had salvaged into a bag was missing.

“Damn it that titan must have waked it off of me. I need to keep moving to wall Rose.” Tybalt said as he took off for the higher trees.

            Wall Rose was at least a month’s walk away. Tybalt didn’t want to use any of the gas to get there unless it was an emergency. So Tybalt made his way north east. It was pretty open ground and the titans had flooded into it faster than he had anticipated. This destroyed Tybalts plan. He could have tried to make it thru but he remembered what his father had taught him. Avoid open ground whenever possible. Always have a place to hide or get above most of the titans. So Tybalt had to turn around and head back. He needed to get a survey mad and he only knew where one was. It would be the headquarters building back in Shiganshina. Tybalt knew not only where it what was but he knew where the most up to date map was. He just needed to head back into the Titan invested wall Maria to get it. He had enough gas, blades, and cable to do it. Tybalt also needed more food and he would have to resupply his 3d gear too. It was a risk but like his father taught him it was a well calculated and necessary risk.

            It took the better part of six months to make back to wall Maria. Titans had flooded in so heavily the only way to describe it was like a damn breaking and all the water rushing out. Titans from all height groups were there. The biggest being a seven-teen meter tall titan that was working its way from the outer breach and towards the Maria breach. It walked by Tybalt and into the wall. It didn’t seem to have purpose nor did it see or smell Tybalt. Sneaking into the Legion headquarters, Tybalt found his map, It was in a safe that he learned the code to from a journal he had found. Taking the map Tybalt could hear the smaller titans downstairs. He could hear pipes breaking and canisters being knocked down. That’s when Tybalt had an idea. The gas is flammable under the right circumstances. So Tybalt decided to take a look and see if he could get the canister to explode. It would take a lot of titans out and it would draw some into the center. Tybalt decided sleep on it for tonight before he went down to look.

            Tybalt awoke to the familiar sounds of Titans walking, grunting, and throwing up. It had been a normal thing now for the past month. He managed to find a calendar and mark the days. Tybalt had calculated that it had been eight months since the fall of Wall Maria. To his knowledge, Tybalt was the longest surviving person outside the walls. A thought that made him smile and gave him another reason to survive this ordeal. Tybalt stood and decided to go look into the basement where all the tanks were stored, so he could see what was salvageable and what could he use to blow the building up. Tybalt found the elevator and using his three dimensional gear, since it caused less noise, he lowered himself down.

            It wasn’t as bad as Tybalt thought it would look like. There were about ten eight meter to six meter titans roaming around. A figure Tybalt thought was a relatively small number. Looking around he noticed that most of the recharge tanks were still where they should be and also that the blades were all there too. “ _Poor bastards were hit so hard and so fast they didn’t even get to put a decent counter attack”_ Tybalt thought asbrought himself back up. He decided to go look around town for other survivors.

            Tybalt decided against using the three dimensional gear and went on foot. Running between houses, into houses, allies, and sewage tunnels, Tybalt made it to an orphanage. It was one of the few places Tybalt knew that had always stock piled food and had clothes that might fit him. He had been in his training outfit and wall Maria jacket for eight months now and he needed some change of clothes. Tybalt decided to work his way from the bottom up. If a titan spotted him or smelled him then the higher he was the better he could escape using his maneuvering gear easier. With a quick look around on the main floor Tybalt walked up to a basement door.

“Hello, is anyone there?” He said knocking lightly “ I mean you no harm I’m hungry and am dirty. I am just looking for food and clean clothes. Please do not attack me” he said he opened the door slowly “Just a damn closet” Tybalt laughed as he turned around and was greated by a woman’s face.

“Hello there, soldier” She said as Tybalt jumped back into the door and nearly knocking himself out.” Oh I am so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You scared the crap out of me.” Tybalt said rubbing his head. “Who are you?”

“My name is Cynthia and I run the orphanage.” Cynthia said with a smile “What is your name.

“I’m Tybalt Parks.” Tybalt answered offering his hand to her.


End file.
